The present invention relates to an apportioning unit for the filling of food cans with a viscous, pasty or lumpy filling material, having at least one cylinder unit which is moved past a sealing plate.
In such apportioning units for the filling of food cans with a viscous, pasty or lumpy material, assurance must be had that the sealing plate is pressed with a well-defined pressure against the lower surface of the filling cylinder so that the open end of the filling cylinder can slide along the sealing plate while emergence of the filling material between the sealing plate and the open end of the filling cylinder is, however, dependably avoided.